The Mirror of OH Bloody Hell!
by silvertears44
Summary: Harry is sick of being the boy who lived when he sees the mirror of erised. The next thing he knows he finds him self as..........DRACO MALFOY? R for later chapters and language(no HD coupling) First Fic! r&r Please!
1. The Mirror

Another pointless double potions class had begun, as Professor Snape entered swiftly into his dungeon classroom. He wasted no time at all at starting.  
"Today we will be producing a simple levitating potion." He said in his cold voice that instantly made the class shut up. "It is often used in Honeydukes.... But If I catch anyone in my class trying to make candy, you will lose one night of your freedom and instead spend it with me serving a detention."  
Ron gulped loudly next to Harry. Snape's detentions were not fun...  
"Ingredients are on the shelf, and instructions are on the bored. Groups of three or four. Begin."  
Harry, Ron, and 'Mione were in a group, but Neville soon joined them, seeing as he had no one else to go with. "I'll go get the ingredients..." He muttered. Thus, the first solid half hour of potions was spent on concocting their potion. Neville had even managed not to destroy anything.  
  
But it was too good to last.......  
  
"Oy. Potter." Malfoy said loudly, doing his best (and failing) to have an innocent smile on his face. "Just thought I'd be a helpful neighbor, and point out that you need to add another once of flobberworm mucus."  
Harry and Ron gave each other disgusted looks, when Snape said. "Excellent Draco. Fifteen points for Slytherin. You should follow his example, Potter."  
"Teacher's pet..." Ron muttered under his breath.  
"What was that Weasley?" Malfoy whispered, eyes glinting dangerously. "If you call me a teacher's pet, what do you call Miss Mudblood here?"  
Hermione opened her mouth to yell at him, and Ron and Harry were about to lunge at him, (Neville ducked in fear) when the cauldron in front of them tipped over, and went all over the front of their robes.  
"Whoops..." Malfoy said softly and sarcastically. He quickly turned around to his own group and pretended to just now have noticed the four next to him.  
Though, they were hard not to notice now....  
All four of them started to hover a little at first, and then they were practically flying up towards the ceiling. Neville looked as though he was going to faint.  
"H-Help!! I'm terrified of heights!" He squeaked, and the Slytherins roared with laughter.  
"Perhaps you should have considered that before you chose to be in a group with Potter and Weasley..... Though, you didn't have a choice, did you?" Snape drawled, looking at them with a hint of disgust. "Just couldn't resist the potion could you...?"  
He got the antidote out handing it to none-other than Malfoy. "Malfoy, would you be so kind as to dr- I mean, splash, them with this?"  
"Yes sir." He said, as he squirted them with the antidote."  
"Now, that will be 20 points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped at Harry.  
"But professor!" Hermione piped up. "Malfoy dumped the cauldron on us!"  
"Trying to blame someone else for your problems, Granger?" Snape said. "Another five points from Gryffindor."  
"That's not-" Ron was soon interrupted by Snape again.  
"Five more points." Before they could lose more, luckily, the bell rung, and class ended. As soon as everyone left the classroom, Malfoy instantly started to laugh.  
"The 'famous Harry Potter', clumsily pours his own potion on himself, earning himself ... ah, what was it? About fifty points in all?"  
"YOU were the one who poured it Malfoy!" Ron said angrily.  
"Ron, it's not worth it..." Malfoy smiled.  
"Your right pothead it's not worth it when he knows he will lose."  
"You know what Malfoy I wouldn't push I am giving you the chance to walk away."  
"Aw how sweet the Boy who lived wants to still live or do you want to be the only boy who lived!"  
"I gave you the chance but you lost it." Harry punched Malfoy in the face. Malfoy's nose was bleeding.  
"I can't believe y- You just-YOU STUPID SON OF A MUDBLOOD!" Harry punched Malfoy again.  
"And proud of her too!" Harry smirked gave him the finger and stormed off. As he was walking he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around quickly. "Do you guys always have to follow me? Merlin just be your own leader!"  
"What the hell are you talking about? We were worried!"  
"Why I don't need to be worried about!"  
"I think you do Harry!"  
"You I think Malfoy is right about you sometimes! You are a know-it- all!" Harry looked at Hermione, realizing what he said; she had tears in her eyes and ran off.  
"Do have any feelings? Or are you so wrapped up in your little world that you take your anger out on others!"  
"Ron I'm sorry I wasn't thinking!"  
"Do you ever?" With that he ran after Hermione. Harry just stood there for a moment then just started walking around the castle. Then He walked into a dead end. 'I didn't know Hogwarts had a dead end' but at the end was a door. So Harry being the curious genius (heh genius) He walked up to it and opened the door. He took a step inside. Harry looked around the room and saw the Mirror of Erised. "I thought this was destroyed in my first year." Harry thought aloud, as he looked at the mirror from a safe distance. He remembered how Dumbledore had said men could rot away in front of it...  
"UGH" Harry said. "Why should I care what Dumbledore says? I could care less what happens to me..."  
Draco's voice filled his head 'the GREAT Harry potter...' 'The BOY WHO LIVED...'/ He was sick of having to live up to his name.  
"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE HARRY POTTER!!" He yelled, as he ran to the mirror, expecting to see his parents. Maybe they would make him feel better...  
But to his surprise, he saw what looked like his normal reflection.  
"What...?" He said, looking at the broadly grinning reflection.  
The he noticed something. This Harry didn't have the things that made Harry, well, Harry. He no longer was wearing glasses, and his hair was slightly tidier. But most of all, he was missing the hideous scar on his forehead.  
"Oh." Said Harry dully. "Yeah, like that will ever..." He was about to walk away, when the mirror started to flash on the golden rim. The letters were shining.  
"Oh hell... did I break something else?" Harry said, as he backed away slightly. The sensation came over him that he had felt before- he plummeted head first into the mirror itself. Everything went pitch black... the last thoughts he had were the burning hatred of Malfoy... and his rotten luck......  
  
Hey uh this is our first fanfic please r&r.!!!!!!!!!!!!! It gets better later trust me!!!! But I hope you enjoy!! Thanks for reading. Gred and Forge (The female versions) 


	2. Potion's class

Harry woke up with a start. He had the most interesting dream. He looked around the room it was definitely different. Everything looked... brighter. And somehow, better. He fumbled around for his glasses, but he couldn't find them. He stood up, looking around eagerly.  
  
But he could see just fine.....  
  
......He wasn't complaining.  
  
Harry yawned loudly, finally pulling himself off his bed. Why was it so cold...?  
  
He looked around, almost screaming in shock- He was in the Slytherin common room. There was green... every where!!!! "Hey Draco Can we go get something to eat!"  
  
Harry looked around to see where Malfoy was then they walked up to him." Yeah can we?"  
  
"Yeah just hold on a second." Harry ran to closest mirror.  
  
'Oh .... My.......fucking.... God.....'  
  
Harry was at a loss for words. He was the exact replica of Draco Malfoy! He ran his hand through his now white blonde hair, very neat compared to his usual messy jet black hair. His eyes had gone from vivid green to a light blue, which explained why he could see so well without glasses. But the biggest improvement was that there was no hideous scar on his forehead. He HAD to be dreaming.  
"What are you looking at?" The mirror said, so Harry quickly left his reflection. Harry got dressed, and ran straight past Crabbe and Goyle, and out of the common room.  
'I've gotta get to the dining hall.... I need to see Ron and Hermione... this is all just a joke of Malfoy's ... right???'  
He entered the Dining hall, which was bustling with people from all four houses as it usually did. He looked around frantically for Hermione or Ron, mentally reminding himself to apologize for being such a jackass to them.  
Suddenly, through a hallway at the other end of the Hall, he saw HIMSELF. There he was, scar and all. But he looked just as confused as he did. Or, himself, or..... whoa, this is confusing, Harry thought.  
Harry's insides froze.  
'Oh shit. I've spotted myself!"  
Sure enough, Harry had caught sight of him, and he started marching towards him, wearing a death glare. Hey, he looked pretty hot with a death glare. He made a mental note to do that more often later.  
Before he thought of what to do next, he was confronted... by Harry?  
"GET OUT OF MY BODY YOU GIT!" The other Harry said in a dangerous voice, he had guessed all too well It was Harry.  
"Y-YOU get out of MINE!"  
"This was all YOUR idea! So find the antidote to your silly jinx so I can stop being so.... So dirty!"  
"Oh, THAT'S a new word for it! And you aren't exactly the best looking person in the world Malfoy. ESPECIALLY not in the mornings..... and I sure as hell didn't do this!"  
"Well no shit, HEY YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR YOU MORON!"  
"Well, I am SOOOORRY."  
Malfoy had the urge to reach out and fix it, but that would look really awkward to everyone else in the room....  
"Just" Malfoy started "How the hell did this happen??!!?!"  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
"I SWEAR Potter the instant I-"  
Malfoy was interrupted by a loud cracking of knuckles. Crabbe and Goyle had appeared behind Harry, and Malfoy had a look of dread on his face. Harry grinned evilly.  
"Awesome! I have bodyguards!'  
"Hey we better get to class!" He smirked at himself; he could figure it out later, right? "Um ....what's our first class?" Harry turned to Crabbe and Goyle.  
"I think it's potions class."  
"You think?" Harry just ignored what they had to say next and headed to the dungeons.  
"Malfoy you are late! Don't let it happen again!" 'What the hell I would've gotten a detention or points taken away!' Harry walked to a table next to Hermione.  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked glaring.  
"Sitting. Oh yeah about last night I am so sorry. 'Mione I was really upset please believe me!" Hermione just stared at him.  
"WHAT?"  
'OH SHIT she doesn't know i'm Harry!'  
"Right well, um, nevermind, anyway...uh... How are you?" He smiled innocently. Hermione was completely confused.  
"Is this about our little secret?" Harry raised his eyebrow. "You know what happened that night."  
"Huh?"  
"Look we will talk about this later. This is a bit suspicious!" Hermione flashed a smile at him. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.  
"What the fuck are you doing at our table?"  
"Oh well, I, uh, sorry?" Ron just stared.  
Malfoy had just walked in as Harry, heading for his table.  
"Potter! I do not accept lateness in my class! Ten points from Gryffindor. Now sit down." He wasn't exactly listening, and he pulled Harry aside "Who the hell do you think you are? I wouldn't do that without giving up a fight!"  
"Sorry... I just learned something new."  
"Oh that's REAL cool."  
"Potter, Malfoy, sit down." Snape came up from behind them. Reluctantly, Malfoy and Harry sat down, and began to get ingredients for some strange potion. Harry thought it felt odd to be working with Crabbe and Goyle, they were really dumber than they looked. He didn't think that was possible... As Malfoy was putting ingredients in the cauldron he accidentally dropped a bottle. 'Shit'  
"Clean that up! And ten points." Snape snapped.  
"You....You can't take points from me!!!!" Malfoy said, sounding offended. The whole class went silent.  
Snape, who had been looking away from him putting something away, turned around and gave Malfoy that horrible look of loathing. The one he only used on Harry. "I can and I will Mr. Potter. Another ten points. AND detention"  
"That is no... I am sorry you git."  
"That's another ten points Potter." Ron elbowed Malfoy in the ribs.  
"Hey professor can I-"Harry pretended to slip and fall; he looked around and saw that there was sliced slugs everywhere!  
"Malfoy please don't turn into another Neville! Potter assist him in cleaning that up." Snape said coldly.  
"WHAT?" Malfoy said. Harry smirked.  
"Don't talk back to me Potter; just do what you're told."  
"YEAH, Potter." Harry said.  
"But that's-"  
"CLEAN IT UP." Both he and Snape said this, leaving Draco standing there with his mouth wide open.  
"NO!" He said. At this point everyone in the class was watching them instead of making their own potions.  
'Oh shit....' Harry thought. Before Snape took away more points, he picked up his glass vile and chucked right at Snape's head, hitting him on the side.  
Malfoy soon caught one. He flipped his desk over, causing some of the Slytherin girls in front of him to scream as the dodged the shards of glass.  
"You stupid git!" Harry yelled at him.  
"Me, YOU'RE the idiot!"  
"Freak!"  
"Loser!"  
"Moron!"  
"Uh..... Um..."  
"Looks like I win this one, Potter!!! HAHAHA-"  
"ASSHOLE!!!"  
Malfoy gasped. "That was crossing the line...." He said pretended to look 'hurt', which Harry had a hard time not laughing at him.  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU." Snape had interrupted. Both of you! Detentions this Thursday! And Malfoy, No vulgar language in this classroom."  
"I was just giving Potter some, um, constructive criticism, sir-"  
"SILENCE. NOW CLEAN THIS UP. NOW!!!" The rest of the class for them was spent on scrubbing the floor and cleaning up the glass. Harry constantly sent Malfoy death glares while on the floor, and constantly getting them back. After what seemed like ages, the bell rung. Harry walked out of the classroom, not sure if he should be grinning to himself or not because of that biased son of a bitch... sigh. He waited for Hermione to catch her and find out more about this little 'secret rendezvous' with Malfoy. Hermione quickly ran out of the classroom and saw Harry, er, Malfoy, and he grabbed her and pulled her into a corner.  
Harry wasn't sure if he should pretend to know what she was talking about or not. He decided to at least try... It would look a little awkward if he was a Malfoy that had forgotten everything.  
"Er... Hermione, about 'what happened'...."  
"Do you want to meet again so quickly?" Hermione whispered quickly, slightly blushing.  
"I...wait, what?"  
"How about Friday on Midnight? I'll be in the room of requirement. That's always been my favorite." She said, putting on a sexy smile.  
"Huh!?" Harry half gasped, getting more and more confused.  
"OOH! And I'll bring Harry's Firebolt again! That is by Far the best.... Funny how he rides it without a clue."  
Harry face quickly turned pale. "M-my Firebolt?" He half squeaked.  
"See ya then! Bye, Love." She purred, and quickly stormed off, pretending to look angry. Harry thought it was shocked how well Hermione could ignore someone to hear what she wanted.... And he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know....  
"WHAT was that about?!" Almost as soon as Hermione had left, Malfoy had taken his place, looking extremely worried and furious at the same time.  
"To be honest, I don't want to know. But really, even after calling her a mudblood.... You player." Harry smirked, he had never seen himself look so pale like that...  
"She... she didn't..."  
"Oh, she DID. Guess when I'm 'meeting again'?" He laughed loudly so almost everyone turned to look.  
"If you... you RUIN my life, I will make YOURS HELL POTTER." He said through clenched teeth, a fist forming.  
"Oh, you aren't thinking about hitting ME, now, are you? I'M the great Draco Malfoy, and you'd muss my hair if you hit MY gorgeous hair." He said, putting on a gay voice.  
"No, I'M a Malfoy, YOU'RE a stupid son of a mudblood! And you destroy my hair; I swear to God I will permanently DESTROY all your hopes of graduating this year!!" He snarled, face getting red.  
Harry was thoroughly enjoying this. "Do you want to go bold to badly, POTTER?" He sneered. Malfoy had said something, but his voice was drowned out by the bell. "Oh, would you look at that? Time for ME to go the ...ah..." He looked at his Slytherin schedule "YOU take MUGGLE STUDIES?!" He gasped. "I never KNEW you were a muggle fan!"  
"I...I...my dad..." Draco seemed lost for words for a minute.  
"No, that's MY Dad now!" And before Malfoy could say anything back, he turned and left.  
  
This wasn't so bad after all......  
  
Malfoy could only stand there as Harry walked away, he didn't want to jinx himself.... This was drawing the line. His lips curled into an evil. He would tear Potter's reputation limb from limb...  
  
Well, there's chapter two! Hope you liked it , please r/r!!!! Gred and Forge (The female version) 


End file.
